Talk:Malc 1.5
I wonder if there is a connection between this team and the McBrides from Team Torque. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering if there was a connection between Malc 1.5 and Phoenix. ManUCrazy 13:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Malc 1.5 and Phoenix makes more sense, as they aren't from Scotland, but otherwise no idea. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::They're both from Hertfordshire and are by McBrides. I also think they look like each other. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hello, I am Connor, I was on the team for both Malc 1.5 and Phoenix and I can confirm both Malc 1.5 and Phoenix were entered by the same team. Conraaa 21:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Heavyweight Botomatic1000 has inboxed me on fb with the following: . Sam (BAZINGA) 21:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :More info from Botomatic: Sam (BAZINGA) 21:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Oh sorry they used Malc 1.5 in the qualifier itself they where allowed to for some reason --Botomatic1000 (talk) 22:46, September 29, 2016 (UTC) They just used Malc 1.5 in the qualifiers I don't know where you got the idea they had a heavyweight (someone please tell me) as they used Malc 1.5 for the qualifier its the only MW to ever attempt to qualify.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:13, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting. Still, a "Malc" must exist, I'd love for you to ask them about it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:16, October 1, 2016 (UTC) The quote The quote is quite problematic. If there's information gotten from roboteers, it needs to be quoted from that roboteer, not between two wiki users. If Botomaniac received the information, it should just be a quote, attributed to the relevant team member, and cited as "correspondence between member and User:Botomaniac1000" with the date. There is no reason why Madlooney needs to be involved in the process. In law, this is what we call "hearsay" - rather than quoting what was said, we are quoting someone who heard what was said. That would be like me receiving information from Laurie Calvert, sending it to RA2, and then posting it as correspondence between me and RA2. If Botomaniac has the original correspondence, he should just put it down as what they said, not what he said to Madlooney. I've removed the quote at the moment, and Botomaniac can replace it with the original correspondence. But the most important thing is that we do not generate content here. We are not involved in the show. We are not important enough to be mentioned in articles. We are fans contributing content from the show. This is a slippery slope that I am going to stop the Wiki from falling down. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:14, October 2, 2016 (UTC) that's fine! good thing I have the messages photographed on my phone.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 10:26, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :upload the picture and that way we can help edit the quote in the future. It'll also make it easy to verify if you ever leave the wiki. TG and some others have done this on pages like Ironside3 'GutripperSpeak 11:24, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Was their a Malc 1 So I asked Conraa (one of the Malc team members about if there ever was a Malc 1 and this is the response I got. :What does he mean there was never a Malc 1.5? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Malc in the Sixth Wars Qualifiers? After really looking at this picture I really don't know what to say other than it sort of looks like Malc. Obviously, this was the Sixth Wars Qualifiers and thus I ca't quite know for sure and size of the machine does look incredibly bigger than the one we saw. That said the look and design is almost a fit for fit match with just a size increase and some sort of device at the back. For those curious I got this from the Gyrobot Qualifier video and the robot was placed next to Gyrobot, Edge Hog and Rampage. Thoughts? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:14, November 28, 2019 (UTC)